Dimples and Trust Issues
by Dr.Partypants
Summary: Arizona/Callie. Takes place right after the bathroom kiss. I Love these two: rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it; I kissed her… in the bathroom at Joe's. Well I mean I kinda do believe it. I've seen her around the hospital because she's really hard to miss. I'm talking super gorgeous, leggy with deep brown eyes gorgeous. Not that I'm stalking her or anything, I don't go out of my way to find her, well I mean except for that first time when I overheard that group of interns talking about, well lets just say it involved a basement and some lacy underwear, I mean come on how do you pass that up. There were also those times in the gallery, but that was strictly professional curiosity on those specific orthopedic surgeries, I can't help that she just happened to be the surgeon performing those surgeries in her amazingly fitted light blue scrubs. And technically I was at Joe's first tonight, so I'm so obviously not a stalker. I mean I only followed her into the bathroom to see if she was alright, which she wasn't. I knew why she was upset; I mean working at a hospital people gossip…a lot, and about everything. So I knew and I wanted to help. You know pep talks are kinda my thing and I filled this one with a lot of pep, well maybe a little too much pep cause it did end with me kissing her, so yeah maybe I went a little heavy on the pep. That's o.k. though cause I think she likes me, she may not be aware of it yet but I'm super at getting people to see things my way…I think it has to do with being a Peds surgeon, those kids really rub off on you. I me-"

"Lady that'll be 25 bucks."

"Wow that was quick ride," opening the tiny clutch Arizona pulled out two twenty's and handed them to the cab driver. Sliding towards the door she pulled on the handle and hopped out before he could give her the change. Sticking her blonde head back in the cab before she closed the door she said one last thing, "Calliope, Dr. Calliope Torres, she's the woman I kissed in the bathroom and I think I want to take her on a date, maybe even be her girlfriend," and with that she shut the door and headed towards her building.

"Lady I have no doubt that you'll be able to _talk_ her into it somehow," the cabby yelled out the window as he pulled away.

Callie couldn't stop the thoughts that were crashing around in her brain. _I'm not ready for a relationship. Soft smooth lips. People are talking about me behind my back. Shiny blonde curls. I have some serious trust issues. But God those dimples. _She slowly stirred her drink, completely oblivious to the distraught Little Grey sitting next to her.

"Callie seriously what happened in there?" Lexie asked trying to cover the interest in her voice with concern.

"She has dimples and I have trust issues and that is not a good combination, it's a very bad combination, a combination that can never happen." Grabbing her purse Callie made a bee line for the door, any situation that alcohol couldn't fix ice cream definitely could, so that was her plan.

Lexie sat on the stool watching Callie's leather clad back make a hasty retreat. A slow smile spread across her face, she knew exactly what dimples Callie was talking about. They happened to belong to the Peds surgeon that had been staring at them, well staring at Callie from across the bar. They were the same dimples that had followed an upset Callie into the bathroom and the same dimples that emerged from that bathroom with a stunned Callie on their heels. Lexie may be young but she was far from naïve. Chuckling as she downed the last of her drink she looked over at Joe, "Work is about to get very interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

"One week, seven whole days, one hundred and sixty eight hours," Callie mumbled to herself as she reached across Mark and Lexie to grab a much needed cup of coffee.

"What the hell are you grumbling about?" Mark said as he tore his attention away from staring at Lexie long enough to look at Callie. Callie slowly raised her eyes from the steaming cup of coffee, gave Mark the look—you know the one that says 'don't, really…just don't', and slowly made her way toward the board to see what surgeries were happening today.

"Dimpleless." Lexie stated.

Mark turned his head and stared at the young intern. "Ok at least what Callie was saying were words, you just made that up." He slowly leaned in towards Lexie, his breath tickling her ear, "So what does it mean?"

"No, no flirting, and no using that voice…not if you want to know what I know…and you definitely want to know what I know, cause what I know is really, really good. I mean it's better than good it's…" Lexie's voice trailed off as she caught sight of a blonde and blue clad figure rolling towards a certain orthopedics' surgeon. Lexie couldn't hold in the giggle, "Well it looks like Dr. Torres' stellar record of one hundred and sixty eight hours is gonna come crashing down… literally."

Mark looked down at her utterly confused. "Just watch or you're gonna miss it." Lexie said in an exasperated tone.

********************************************************************************************************

Callie let her eyes slowly scan the board again as she took a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee. "Appendectomy, you gotta be freaking kidding me. It is a sad, sad day when an appendectomy is the most ex-…." Her head shot up mid rant; she knew that noise, that familiar sound of a tiny wheel rolling against the polished tile. It was too late to escape, or maybe not. Spinning furiously on her heels Callie hoped to make what would be a graceful exit before she had to face…

BAM.

Honestly with a fifty- fifty shot, turning left to avoid Dr. Robbins, or turning right and crashing into Dr. Robbins, Callie was bound to make the wrong decision, cause God had a wicked sense of humor that way.

"Oh Calliope are you alright?"

The mere mention of her name on this woman's lips sent a shiver down Callie's spine; this was so not a good thing. The shiver was a symptom, a symptom of the disease, and the disease was attraction. At least she'd caught it early enough and it would be easier to treat.

"Calliope, look at you you're covered in coffee. I really didn't mean to crash into you like that, it's just you spun around so fast, and I'm usually better at swerving. I mean when I bought the Heely's that's the first thing I practiced, swerving. Well look on the bright side at least we don't have to mop up any coffee cause it looks like your scrubs soaked it all up." The dimples poked through as Arizona leaned towards Callie, her pink and purple flowered scrub cap in hand, to try and sop up some of the coffee clinging to Callie's exposed collar bone.

Oh no, no, no, no, she was way too close. Way too close and way too much contact, it was just too much for Callie's libido to handle. When the soft skin of Arizona's fingers brushed over her clavicle the breath she had been holding in whooshed out and a blush began to stain her cheeks. She needed an exit strategy and quickly. Scanning her eyes around the nurses' station, she saw nobody that could help. Her ears perked up when she heard the lounge door close, swinging her head in that direction she saw the only person in the entire city of Seattle who would make this situation worse…_Sloan_.

Callie cringed inwardly, desperately trying to get her raging hormones under control, because if there was one thing Mark Sloan was good at, other than being a surgeon, it was noticing women; especially women that were all hot and bothered by another woman touching them… in any capacity. The harder she tried to control it the more acutely aware she became of Arizona and the affect she was having on her. Deep breaths, maybe that would he-

Too late.

"Ladies," Mark said as he slid his arms around both women. "Callie you're looking a little flushed, doesn't she look a little flushed Dr. Robbins? I hope you're not coming down with something, something contagious." He said with that lecherous grin firmly in place.

"Oh I doubt it's contagious." Callie mumbled under her breath.

Mark chuckled as he turned to face Dr. Robbins, "I saw you groping Dr. Torres from the lounge and I thought to myself now there is a woman I need to meet… Dr. Mark Sloan, Plastics." He said as he held out his hand to her.

Arizona couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, Dr. Sloan may be a sexual harassment case waiting to happen, but the man was entertaining. Grasping his hand in a firm shake she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Hi I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins, Peds, but I guess you already knew that." Her blue eyes sparkled as she cast a glance over at a mortified Callie.

Callie wished the floor would just open up, open up and swallow her whole. Her best friend, the man whore—although granted he wasn't so whorish now that he was falling in love with Lexie, and her Hot Peds Surgeon…Dammit, THE Hot Peds surgeon, were standing there engaging in a casual conversation about… something. Callie still couldn't concentrate because her skin was still tingling from Arizona's touch, and now the dimples were out again because Mark was making her laugh, and when she slanted her head to look up at Mark the soft expanse of skin on her neck was totally exposed, and Callie was melting, and…wait Mark was making her laugh. Oh God what could he possibly be saying, Callie didn't even have to hear it to know it wouldn't be good. Exit strategy she needed an exit str-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Three heads automatically went down trying to locate pagers.

"Oh looks like Bailey needs me back in Peds, I've gotta go but it was really nice to meet you Dr. Sloan, and Calliope I'm really sorry about the swerving, the swerving and the coffee." Arizona said with a sheepish grin.

"S'Okay" Callie said with her head down as Arizona walked away. Callie heard the bing of the elevator doors and finally raised her head, Thank God that was over.

"Oh and Dr. Sloan…" Arizona all but shouted as she held the elevator doors with one hand and turned to look back at the two doctors. "I'm a lady; I don't grope… especially before the first date. Oh and that reminds me Calliope, I wanted to ask you something, I know it's a big hospital but you can't avoid me forever," and with that she hopped on the elevator and let the doors slide shut.

Callie looked over and met Mark's eyes, which were gleaming with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Don't even." Callie said in a stern voice.

"But…"

"This never happened Mark, you saw and heard nothing." Callie said as she turned away and headed straight for the showers. Just as she was rounding the corner she heard Mark's voice and it stopped her in her tracks.

"Dimpleless might not be the way to go Cal, maybe you should give the dimples a chance, they seem like nice dimples…I kinda really like the dimples."


	3. Chapter 3

She was late, not super late, but definitely late. Hazarding a quick look down the deserted hallways of Seattle Grace, Arizona grabbed onto the nurses' station and pushed herself forward with all her strength. She couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she felt the air rushing against her face. Not only were the Heely's practical—they got her to where she needed to be fast-- but they were also really, really fun…truly they were an amazing investment.

Arizona paused at the closed door, taking a minute to straighten her white jacket, smooth a hand over her wrinkled scrubs, and fight a few unruly curls back into place; after all she wanted to look somewhat presentable. Grasping the door knob, she took a deep breath and walked in.

"You're late."

Uh oh, the stern voice, that was so definitely not a good sign. Shoving her hands into her pockets Arizona looked at the floor trying to fight her overwhelming urge to giggle. "Sorry I was catching up on some paper work and lost track of time."

"Well… better late than never I guess. So what are you waiting for, present your case."

"Umm, well, the patient presented with an increased heart rate, erratic breathing patterns, fever and flushing of the skin, dilated pupils…"

"Yay!!! I told you it would work; see you should have listened to me when I first told you. I don't know how many times I have to say it; my plans are crafted with equal amounts of love and evil that's why they always work. Come have a seat Dr. Robbins, after all a promise is a promise"

Arizona smiled widely as she walked towards the bed, automatically reaching for the chart hanging on the end of it. As soon as her fingers grazed the cool metal she retracted her hand, tonight was girls' night and there were no charts involved in girls' night. Although she didn't need to read the chart to know exactly what it said, Sawyer Grayson, age twelve, diagnosis; Ewing's Sarcoma. Arizona also didn't need to read the chart to know that this was Sawyer's fifth time fighting the damn disease, or that she'd been in and out of hospitals since she was eight, or that Sawyer's mother and sister both worked two jobs to pay for her medical bills and on Thursday nights their shifts overlapped so neither one could spend the night with her. Arizona also knew that by knowing these things—well more importantly caring about these things, she was setting herself up for heartache.

"Hello earth to Dr. Robbins, sit your little ass down…please."

The chuckle escaped before she could stop it. "You know you swear like a sailor, you really need to work on that." Arizona shrugged off her lab coat and sat cross legged on the bed, facing the young girl. Her eyes quickly looked over Sawyer who was propped up against a pile of pillows, pale skin—mostly from the chemo and radiation, excited green eyes with the tell tale purple smudges beneath, and her green fitted cap to cover her now hairless head.

"Spin around Dr. Robbins and start talking." Sawyer demanded as she made a spinning motion with her hands.

"Ok, ok, ok…Umm one request first… not that I didn't love what you did last time Sawyer, because honestly it was super, really super, but could we please keep it a little less eccentric this time?" Arizona asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ohh now we gotta keep it all classy for the Ortho surgeon…which by the way is a topic I noticed you're avoiding…"

"Just pinky promise me that I will not be leaving here with like a million tiny ponytails all over my head or that mess of knots you tied in it last time, I swear it took me days to untangle that." Arizona finished with a huff.

Sawyer reached her hand out, pinky firmly stuck out and waited for Arizona to do the same. Once the pinky promise took place, the hairdressing and gossip commenced. After about an hour Arizona could see the fatigue on Sawyer's face. She climbed off the bed and pulled the blankets up around the young girl.

"I still can't believe I'm taking dating advice from a twelve year old, an awesome twelve year old but a twelve year old nonetheless. I'm getting this feeling that getting Calliope Torres to agree to be my girlfriend is going to be a lot of work I hope you're up for it, 'cause you're my wing girl" Arizona said as she smiled down at a dozing Sawyer.

Arizona picked up her lab coat, purposely avoided looking in the mirror because despite the sacredness of a pinky promise she knew Sawyer too well and the girl just couldn't help herself. She quietly tiptoed to the door trying not to wake her; if she was lucky there would still be a free on-call room to crash in for the night. The sound of a hushed voice stopped her before she reached the door.

"Dr. Robbins, a smart woman once told me that anything really worth having, you know those _super awesome_ things, well they never come easy and you gotta really fight for them…that's why I'm still here."

*****************************************

"Pretend I'm Meredith." Callie sat on her couch holding her head in her hands, completely at a loss for ideas; she was ready to try anything…obviously.

"No." Cristina didn't even bother to look up from the medical text she was reading.

"Why not?" Callie asked; hearing and despising the desperation evident in her tone.

"Because I don't want to, why don't you go and ask one of your friends?" Cristina suggested in the hopes that it would get Callie out of the apartment and give her some peace and quiet.

"_Why don't I go ask one of my friends_," Callie mimicked back, "Oh why didn't I think of that, oh wait I did think of that and then I remembered my best friend is a man whore and any advice he would give would be tainted by the dirty images of naked ladies running around in his head. Then there's Lexie but the girl is in love with love and just…no. Addison moved away, so that leaves you, cynical, robotic you. You Cristina Yang are my best most hopeful option right now." Callie exclaimed as she stared across the living room at a stunned Cristina.

"You're desperate and that is the only reason I'm going to help you, and you're going to have to try and be a little more dark and twisty so I can get that Meredith vibe…or we can just grab a bottle of tequila because that screams Meredith too." Cristina said as she headed towards the kitchen followed by Callie's rich laughter.

Cristina came back into the living room; two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila in her hands, and sat down cross legged in front of the coffee table. Opening the bottle Cristina poured them each a shot, sliding Callie's across the table to her. They sat in silence downing another shot apiece before Callie started talking.

"She has flowers and butterflies on her scrub caps and a fucking monkey on her lab coat…a monkey Cristina."

Cristina shook her head back and forth utterly appalled by the description as she reached for the tequila bottle. By then Callie had slid to the floor too and they were on opposite sides of the coffee table facing each other.

"She kissed me in the bathroom at Joe's." Callie exclaimed as she downed the shot Cristina had poured for her. "She kissed me and she used the dimples on me, and she watches me; I can feel her watching me from the gallery during my surgeries. I've been avoiding her; well I _had_ been avoiding her until she crashed into me and spilt my coffee on me. Now I see her everywhere and I can't get her outta my head. Cristina she's stuck in my head, skating around in there on her damn Heely's and I want her out."

"So the rumors are true, the hot handsy Peds surgeon has a thing for you…" Cristina stopped mid sentence when she saw the incredulous look Callie shot her, "What I may not bat for the other team Callie but I do have eyes in my head and the woman is hot, perky and bubbly" Cristina said her voice laced with disgust as she said the last two adjectives, "but seriously hot…oh this is so good…here have another shot Callie." Cristina said with a huge smile on her face.

"So what do I do? What would you tell Meredith to do?" Callie asked.

"Oh Meredith would never have this problem." Cristina stated seriously.

Callie looked up from her shot glass with a confused look on her face waiting for Cristina to explain.

"Oh you need me to explain that to you…have you never met Meredith…how to put this nicely, she's a slut. She would have already slept with the Peds surgeon. Oh there's an idea you should sleep with the Peds surgeon." Cristina exclaimed clapping her hands together in celebration of her brilliant idea.

Callie stared daggers at her, "How in the hell will sleeping with Dr. Robbins help, honestly what goes on in that head of yours. That…" Callie said waving her hands in the air around them, "…that would be the advice you would give to your desperate best friend."

"No I told you Meredith would have already slept with her…_that; _is the advice I would give to you, my desperate…horny roommate." Cristina declared.

Callie buried her head in her hands, "I am so horny…Oh God."

"See and therein lies your problem, you're lusting for the Peds surgeon and the only way to cure lust is to have sex. One sweaty hot night with Mc…wait have you Mc'd her yet, doesn't matter, one sweaty hot night with Peds and she'll be out of your system for good." Cristina said matter of factly.

Maybe it was the fact that her brain was swimming in a pool of tequila but what Cristina was saying was actually making sense. She was getting all caught up in relationships and trust when all she really needed was sex. She and Arizona were both adults and there was no reason that they couldn't share a night of amazing mind blowing sex and then go back to being colleagues. The more she mulled it over in her head the more positive she became…this was the cure. Cristina Yang had handed her the cure.

Jumping up; then tilting sideways, then straightening back up again Callie ran to the other side of the table and pulled Cristina up. Grabbing her by the shoulders Callie looked down at her, "You are so seriously right, one night of sex and I'll be cured. Thank yo…"

"Let me stop you there because you have that look in your eyes, that 'I'm going to hug you look', and I definitely do not do hugs."

"Well what do you and Meredith do after you help her solve a massive sexual problem." Callie asked her words beginning to slur as she felt the tequila working its way through her body. She watched as Cristina turned on her heels and walked towards the stereo.

"We dance it out."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So sorry I've had these chapters done but I totally forgot I had posted the story here. I hope you guys can forgive me!_

_I'm a surgeon. I'm hardcore. I break bones. _The mantra danced through Callie's mind as she prepared herself for the task at hand. She could hear the clicking of her heels echoing down the empty corridor. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed the doorknob and twisted. She was enveloped by complete darkness the second she walked in and it took her eyes a minute to adjust, as soon as they did they landed on the sleeping figure on the bed.

At first Callie wasn't completely sure if it was _her _due to the fact that the sleeping figure was completely covered from head to toe—well actually, from head to ankle because there were two pink polka dotted sock covered feet sticking out from beneath the white lab coat. But as soon as her eyes landed on that damn smiling monkey Callie knew that the blob underneath the lab coat was Arizona.

Perfect.

After turning around to make sure the door was locked Callie slowly made her way to the bed to wake Arizona. "Arizona…Arizona…Arizona" Callie whispered in a gentle tone not wanting to startle the doctor. "Arizona, wake up….Arizona," after about five more attempts Callie realized that Arizona Robbins slept like a frickin' rock.

Stepping away from the bed Callie went and leaned against the table, opening her purse and rummaging through she found the one thing that she knew for sure would wake her up.

* * *

_Her lips traced along smooth tanned skin, her fingers tangling in long dark hair, her teeth nipping, grazing and marking as they travelled lower. She wanted to be where the heat was, she wanted to be inside of the heat. Slow wet kisses down to her bellybutton…oh God she was so close to tasting that heat, just a little…_

.

Arizona fumbled around in the dark trying to find her damn pager, she was going to kill—well maybe not kill because of the whole oath thing and all—but she was definitely going to make someone's life an utter living hell for interrupting her sleep…and more importantly interrupting her amazingly dirty dream.

Flinging her lab coat off her she jumped to her feet, furiously swiping at her eyes trying to make them come into focus, because if she didn't find that pager soon…

"Wakey, wakey Dr. Robbins."

"Jesus Christ…Calliope is that you?" Arizona said as she squinted up from her crouched position on the floor in the direction the voice was coming from.

"You know you sleep like the dead…but the pager did the trick."

Arizona's hand finally closed around her buzzing pager and the damn thing stopped. She shoved the stupid thing in her pocket and slowly stood up to face Callie. Her eyes were definitely in focus now and boy did they like what they were seeing. Callie stood before her in a pair of dark wash jeans, a white v-neck top—which showed just a hint of cleavage, and her black leather jacket. Arizona's teeth sunk into her lower lip as she continued to just stare at Callie.

It was the sound of Callie's laughter that knocked her out of her silent appreciation. Arizona looked up to meet her gaze, "What's so funny Calliope?"

"Is that a…side pony?" Callie asked not even bothering to hide the teasing tone in her voice.

Closing her eyes and groaning inwardly Arizona didn't even bother to reach up her hands and check because she knew what Callie was seeing was really there. She'd been so tired when she left Sawyer's room last night, that when she finally found an on call room she'd just crashed.

Placing her hands on her hips she met Callie's humorous gaze with a serious one of her own, "Yes I'm rocking a side pony."

"…and glittered bobby pins?"

"Yes well, what's a side pony without accessories?" Arizona said with a casual shrug, although she couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at her lips as she thought of how she must look standing there. Slowly glancing down at her watch Arizona grimaced, "Well I know you didn't come here at four a.m to discuss my awesome hairstyle, so wh…"

"Lose 'em." Callie's tone was firm and every last trace of humor was gone.

"Lose 'em? Lose what? Wait now I'm lost." Arizona exclaimed in confusion.

"The side pony and the glittered accessories, lose 'em."

"Well I'll have you know that _I like 'em._" Arizona said, mocking Callie's tone as she swung her head from side to side causing her pony tail to sway back and forth. The hair began tickling her ear and she couldn't help the smile that flashed across her face. The dimples were out full force now as she continued to smile over at Callie.

Callie was melting, her knees were actually getting weak, damn her and damn her dimples too. This was so not how this was supposed to be going, not even close, one night of hot, sweaty sex…one night to cure her of this damn disease. The dimples and the side pony and the pink polka dotted socks were screwing with her, they were making her soft and warm inside, they were making her want….

_I'm a surgeon. I'm hardcore. I break bones. I'm a surgeon. I'm hardcore. I break bones. _Callie took a deep breath and began walking towards Arizona until she was backed up against the wall. Placing her hands on either side of the blondes face she looked down and in a no-nonsense tone she whispered, "Lose them…now."

Arizona couldn't breathe with Callie this close let alone try and get her hands to work enough to get the stupid pony tail out. Closing her eyes and taking a slow, calming breath in, she reached up and began untying the hair elastic and plucking the glittered pins from her hair.

She had no sooner shoved the elastic and pins into her pocket and shaken the curls free than one of Callie's hands left the wall to snake around the nape of her neck and tangle in the curls there. The lust in Callie's eyes sent a shiver down Arizona's spine. Sure she'd seen lust before, but never_ this_ much directed solely at her. Callie's lips slowly began descending, Arizona held her breath in anticipation, but Callie stopped a breath away from her destination.

"This is the cure Arizona."

Before Arizona could respond Callie's lips had collided with her own. Callie's teeth dug into Arizona's bottom lip, forcing a gasp from between them. Callie took this as her opening and slowly traced her tongue along Arizona's lips. Arizona moaned. Callie knew it was a mistake the instant their tongues met, she tasted so sweet and Callie knew; she knew that one night would never be enough. She knew that one night with Arizona Robbins would only make her want more, but it was too late now she could deal with that later.

Arizona planted her hands on the wall; she knew exactly what Calliope was up to…dirty girl. Well two could play at this game. Arizona leaned into the kiss pressing her whole body into Callie's, but she kept her hands firmly planted on the wall. She began sucking on Callie's lower lip; tracing her tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin all the while rocking her body against Callie's in perfect time with her tongue.

"Please Arizona…I need…I need you to touch me." Callie panted in a breathless whisper.

Yay! This was super she had her exactly where she wanted her. Arizona took one hand from the wall and slowly let it trace the smooth skin that was left uncovered by the neckline of Callie's t-shirt. Hooking her finger in the material of the shirt Arizona pulled Callie even closer. Leaning in she placed a kiss on the corner of Callie's mouth and slowly let her tongue travel along the tanned skin of Callie's jaw. Arizona stopped when she reached the delicate skin right below Callie's ear; she licked slowly then grazed her teeth along the area. Standing on her tiptoes--because Callie had the clear advantage of heels—Arizona trapped the lobe of Callie's ear between her teeth and sucked, and that's when she heard it again.

"That's still….not…touching…Arizona….please." Callie moaned as she became frustrated with Arizona's teasing.

Releasing Callie's earlobe from between her teeth Arizona smiled, "I told you Callie…well actually I told Mark but you were standing there, so I guess I kind of told you too, that I am a lady and I do not grope before a first date and since you have yet to ask me on a first date I cannot touch you Calliope in the way you want to be touched…even though I really, really, super want to touch you in that way." Placing a chaste kiss on Callie's lips Arizona slipped from her grasp, bent down and grabbed her shoes and lab coat, and headed for the door. Turning back she smiled at a stunned Callie, "The zoo, I just love monkeys, umm scary movies are awesome, skating but I guess that ones kinda obvious, video games-- well actually old school video games, I'm talking Super Nintendo and …"

"What the hell are you doing Arizona?" Callie demanded in a husky tone, her body had yet to recover from Arizona's assault.

"Oh I'm just giving you some ideas of what we could do on our first date."

The dimples were blinding Callie as she watched Arizona practically bouncing in the door way. Oh God how she wanted to **not **want this woman. This perky, bubbly, dimple faced, hot, talented, amazing….Dammit this was not working out at all. Cristina Yang was dead. "What makes you think I'm even gonna ask you?" Callie grumbled.

"Calliope please I'm a super kisser," and with that Arizona walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Callie sat down on the bed, rested her head in her hands, and began talking to herself "I can handle this; it's only a minor setback. I'm a surgeon. I'm hardcore. I break bones. This will be a piece of cake. I can handle one date…right?"


	5. Chapter 5

" Get out...Now." Callie growled from her crouched position behind the TV. Honestly she did not remember this Goddamn machine being so hard to hookup when she was a kid, hopefully it still worked.

"All I'm saying is this is some serious effort, this-" Cristina said spinning around to take in their living room; which now had a huge bowl of popcorn, some diet sodas and pizza place menus, and an ancient Super Nintendo system hooked to the TV..well half hooked up to the TV Callie seemed to be having a little trouble. "-is seriously the exact opposite thing of what I told you to do. Honestly Callie sex with the Peds surgeon, it's as easy as that. Just have sex with her. Wham bam thank you ma'..."

Callie shoved the last cord into the television and jumped up. "Let me stop you there Cristina and then let me give to you some knowledge. Arizona Robbins is NOT Mark Sloan. I cannot just walk in to an on-call room, wake her up, proceed to make out with her, and then expect her to have sex with me right then and there. Believe me it is not that simple." Callie finished her rant and knelt down in front of the gray and purple console, grabbing the television remote in one hand and the Nintendo controller in the other, she prayed for a miracle.

"Oh my God you tried didn't you, you tried to on-call room booty call her and she shot you down, Oh Callie, so now...now you're trying to..." Cristina couldn't stop the laughter from escaping as she took in the stupid guilty look on her room mate's face. "You're way beyond my help now Callie." Cristina said shaking her head as she made her way to the door. "And what are you guys like ten? Super Nintendo, seriously Callie that's what you choose to do on a date to get the hot Peds surgeon out of her clothes, Super Nintendo..seriously."

Callie could hear Cristina's laughter floating through the closed door but even that couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw little green Yoshi running across the screen.

*************************************  
Arizona stopped on the front step of Callie's building to quickly look down at her watch, the delicate hands told her it was a quarter after eight, which meant she was fifteen minutes late. The lateness was totally Callie's fault because if Callie had told her what they were doing or even where they were going Arizona wouldn't have had so much trouble picking an outfit out.

But instead of specifics Arizona got vagueness. Well her faded jeans, midnight blue tank top, and peep toe pumps would just have to do. Taking a deep breath in and running a hand through her unruly blond curls Arizona reached for the door handle. Before her fingers could wrap around the cool metal her body jumped back in surprise when the door swung open and narrowly missed knocking her off the step.

Arizona smiled when she saw who it was. "Dr. Yang how are you tonight? Are you on call?" She decided that keeping it professional would be best since she had yet to be formally introduced to Cristina Yang.

"Yes" Cristina's response was curt and to the point.

Arizona took a step closer to Cristina, because well she was Arizona and professionalism was a little overrated and she liked Cristina's brutal honesty. In a hushed voice she asked, "You wouldn't happen to know what Calliope has planned tonight, for our date, do you? Because I tried to pry some information from her, any information from her but she just couldn't be pried. She wouldn't give a single detail up. Is it a fancy restaurant or dancing in a club, or a movie, I know it's too late for the zoo which is too bad cause I just love those little monkeys, they're so cute. Am I overdressed or under dressed..."

It was the rambling, despite the perkiness and the dimples and the overall cuteness of Dr. Arizona Robbins, it was the rambling that made Cristina instantly like her, although she would never tell her that.

Cristina had to have Callie's back and to do that she needed to stay emotionally uninvolved, she needed to be...well she needed to be herself.

Just as she was about to answer Arizona her pager went off, grabbing it out of her jacket pocket she looked down at the screen.

"Oh is it something bad Dr. Yang?" Arizona asked genuine concern lacing her voice.

"Trauma ten minutes out...and call me Cristina I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other whether we like it or not." Cristina stated as she began jogging across the street towards Seattle Grace Hospital.

Turning at the last minute and jogging back she caught Arizona by the arm before she could enter the building. Spinning her around so they were face to face Cristina looked directly in her eyes. "Don't hurt her. Meredith may be my person but Callie...she's my room mate. Don't hurt her."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God you are such a cheater!" Callie exclaimed between bites of pizza, as she watched Arizona manoeuvre Mario around the screen.

"Calliope Torres…" Arizona stated in an indignant tone her eyes never leaving the screen, "…it's called strategy and you're just mad cause you haven't got to play yet. I told you that you should have gone first. Plus how is it cheating if the game lets me do it." Arizona finished with a dimpled smile.

Callie stared at the woman sitting beside her. Arizona was perched on a pile of pillows, her feet cross beneath her, blue polished toes wiggling, and her white teeth digging into her soft bottom lip in concentration. She was utterly gorgeous. The fact that Callie was not only noticing this but that it was affecting her in ways she was not ready to name was a clear signal that she was once again in over her head.

Although maybe this time would be different, I mean Arizona wanted to date her _despite_ all the things she'd heard around the hospital. Arizona was not using her to get over someone else or forcing her to be someone she is not. Callie continued to entertain the smallest, tiniest, most minuscule possibility that maybe she might want a relationship with Arizona Robbins…maybe.

"These controllers are super!! When I was a kid I had a system just like this…" Arizona said smiling faintly at the memory before she shared the story with Callie. "I played with it all the time, my friends and I had tournaments, I mean obviously you've noticed my wicked amazing skills…" That part was said with a giggle as she quickly looked over at Callie and flashed a dimpled smile. "Anyways one night I left the controllers on the floor and our dog thought that they looked pretty appetizing and then when the store said they didn't have any controllers like that left and my parents refused to take me anywhere else I was stuck getting this MONSTEROUS joystick paddle controller thing. It was horrible and it totally ruined my future Nintendo-ing experience." Arizona finished her story with a huff and a little victory dance as she made it to the next level.

Callie smiled at the silly childhood story but the whole time Arizona was telling it she couldn't take her eyes off Arizona's wiggling toes. Honestly one quick swipe across what Callie hoped were Arizona's very ticklish feet and her little Mario would be plummeting to his death and Callie would finally get her chance to play. Leaning in a little closer to Arizona, acting as if she was reaching for a pillow, Callie waited for the perfect moment. Arizona had Mario teetering on the edge of a cliff and he was just about to jump when…

"Aaahhhh" Arizona screamed as she jerked forward dropping the paddle. Arizona turned to look at a straight faced Callie. "You want to talk about cheaters…well it just doesn't get any more blatant than that….you Calliope Torres are lucky that I'm starving because I fight dirty!"

Callie just laughed as she picked up her controller and finally got to see her little green Luigi move.

Kneeling on the floor beside Callie Arizona began searching for the dipping sauce for her pizza and she was having absolutely no luck. "Callie, have you see the dipping sauce?"

"How can you _not_ find them? I'm still embarrassed about ordering them. Honestly how can a woman as tiny as you possible consume four…four garlic butter dipping sauces with one medium pizza…that we're sharing?" Callie asked **not** taking her eyes off the screen for one second in order to help Arizona search.

Arizona completely ignored Callie's comments because the four containers of yummy, gooey, goodness came into view. Leaning straight across Callie on her knees, ducking low to avoid blocking the television, Arizona made a grab for the dipping sauces.

Callie had excellent peripheral vision and right now it was being consumed by pale smooth skin and…._back dimples_. Her eyes were off the television in a flash and instantly glued to Arizona. The way she was stretching across had the material of her shirt riding higher exposing more and more flesh to Callie's searing gaze. Dropping her paddle Callie's hands began moving with intent that her brain told her was wrong but her body told her was so right.

Hearing the tell a tale sound of a player dying Arizona turned her head to look at the television before grabbing her much sought after sauce. "Ha that's what you get for cheating Calliope you barely made it past level…."

Soft, steady fingers slowly traced the exposed flesh right along the waist band of her jeans effectively sending a shiver coursing through her entire body. Arizona slowly turned her head in the opposite direction, keeping her hands firmly planted on the floor and being careful not to move the rest of her body even an inch in case Callie stopped touching her.

"You have back dimples."

The softly spoken statement had Arizona's insides doing somersaults. She couldn't find any words, none at all, not with Callie's fingernails grazing along the two small dimples on her lower back. All she could do was nod.

"You have dimples and I have trust issues."

The delicate fingers were slowly inching higher, whispering across skin that was still covered by midnight blue material, and it was literally taking every ounce of Arizona's strength to hold herself still.

"You have dimples and I have trust issues but I want to try, I really want to try this with you. And you know what; it might end up as just another romantic disaster in Seattle Grace Hospital…but maybe not."


	7. Chapter 7

"_You have dimples and I have trust issues but I want to try, I really want to try this with you. And you know what; it might end up as just another romantic disaster in Seattle Grace Hospital…but maybe not."_

Arizona slowly shook Callie's fingers from her tingling skin, and turned around to meet her eyes. Callie's gaze never wavered and Arizona knew she meant it. Crawling forward Arizona didn't stop until she was straddling Callie, her jean clad thighs effectively trapping Callie exactly where she sat.

Arizona began slowly weaving her fingers through the dark hair that was softly framing Callie's face; admiring the contrast of colour between her fingers and Callie's hair. The strands were silky and they were lying against the even silkier skin of Callie's neck, which Arizona's fingers found even more delightful to touch. She traced her fingers over Callie's now rapidly beating pulse point and felt her warm breath ghost across her cheek as a small groan escaped Callie's lips.

Callie wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, all of this gentle touching and well, the straddling. Arizona was going so slow and all Callie wanted to do was taste her, but the touching and straddling was really nice, seriously nice, so she decided that maybe doing a little touching of her own would help take her mind off the tasting…for now. Placing her hands on both of Arizona's knees Callie began running them upwards towards her hips deliberately pressing her thumbs into the inseam of Arizona's jeans, revelling at the low moan ringing in her ear.

Arizona's hips bucked forward before she could stop them at the feel of Callie's hands inching dangerously close to her heated core. There was a layer of jean material between them but Arizona knew that Callie could feel the heat radiating from her body. Leaning in towards her neck, Arizona brushed the dark locks over Callie's shoulder and ran her tongue along the throbbing pulse, humming into Callie's neck at the delicious taste. Kissing her way upwards along Callie's jaw she stopped a breath away from her lips.

"Calliope…there's going to be some definite groping going on here, so I just wanted to warn you about that…warn you about the groping and maybe some…"

Callie surged forward her hands tangling in blonde hair to anchor them, while her lips crashed devastatingly against Arizona's pink gloss slicked ones. Sweeping her tongue inside to finally taste, Callie was not disappointed; vanilla gloss, sweet diet soda, and something uniquely Arizona, a combination she now knew would become an addiction. Freeing her hands from Arizona's hair Callie ran them down her back pushing her close so they were chest to chest, then continued downward until they were nestled beneath midnight blue fabric caressing the smooth curve of Arizona's hips.

Arizona began a slow, steady, rocking rhythm completely in time with their duelling tongues. She needed friction, any amount of friction, to help with the rapidly growing ache between her thighs, snaking her hands up under Callie's shirt Arizona's fingers stopped when they grazed the lacy strap of her bra.

"Hands up Torres…I'm super visual so we have to lose the shirt, well you have to lose the shirt." Arizona said with an evil dimpled smile as she helped rid Callie of her shirt. "So beautiful…" Arizona said as she ran her fingers along the white lace covering tanned skin, slowly dipping them down into the valley between Callie's breasts,"…..so beautiful, and soft, and smooth, and…" Dipping her head down to place a butterfly kiss between Callie's breasts, darting her tongue out to taste because she just couldn't resist, "….so delicious."

"Fuck…Ari…" Breathless and barely audible, it was all Callie could manage while Arizona's lips and tongue were very quickly driving her insane. Callie's heavy lidded eyes finally slid shut when Arizona's hot, eager mouth closed over her lace covered nipple. Callie's fingers dug in to Arizona's hips…hard, when she added her teeth to the mix.

"God…Ari…I need….more…." Shit articulation was a real bitch.

Taking a deep breath in, Callie slowly opened her eyes, groaning the minute they came into focus. Arizona's blond curls nestled between her breasts. This was so definitely not going to help the whole verbalizing her thoughts thing. Grabbing Arizona by the shoulders Callie pulled her away just enough to look at her face. Seriously this might just be worse. Her cheeks were flushed, blond curls dishevelled, chest heaving, and dimples framing a lopsided grin. One more deep breath and Callie was ready to try words again.

"Arizona I need you to take off your shirt now…_please_."

Arizona grabbed onto her shirt with both hands and slowly inched it up over her head, smiling as she let it slip from her fingers and hit the floor next to Callie's. Raking her fingers through her tangled curls Arizona groaned when Callie's hands finally made contact with her bare skin. Her nails scrapped along Arizona's flesh with purpose, connecting the small array of birthmarks that looked like a constellation, sending a shiver coursing through Arizona's body.

Creamy white against midnight blue and flawless caramel against white lace, everything about them was contrasting. The beauty of it was absolutely breathtaking and Arizona wanted the full effect, no barriers, only skin.

* * *

Cristina shoved her key in the lock, cursing the damn thing because it stuck…every time. Jiggling and then a little wiggling and Cristina heard the deadbolt click over…success. Cristina walked in, Lexie dutifully following behind her arms laden with medical texts and files, and threw her bag on the counter quickly making her way to the living room.

Skin… It was the first thing Cristina noticed, lots and lots of bare skin.

"SERIOULSY…SERIOUSLY, the Super Nintendo actually worked. You have got to be kidding me. Oh God Three close your eyes and stay in the hallway you do not want to see this."

"I don't want to see what…maybe I do want to see it; I mean if it involves Super Nintendo I think I might want to see…" Lexie rambled as she made her way into the living room against Cristina's advice. Every last book and file she was holding crashed to the floor as she saw a bra clad Dr. Arizona Robbins sprinting to the bath room, the dimples a dead giveaway, and a super aroused and equally pissed Callie sitting on the floor pulling on her t shirt. Bending down to gather her things Lexie couldn't help but flash a toothy grin at Callie.

"I honestly cannot believe it Callie, Peds actually fell for the Super Nintendo thing, nice job. Did you get to try the Sloan Method out on her?" Cristina asked truly curious about how exactly Callie made all of this happen.

"The Sloan Method?" Arizona and Lexies' voices mingle as one.

Cristina tried to disguise her laughter as a cough, while Callie stared intently at her toes, both ignoring the question hanging in the air.

"Lexipedia and I just came here to go over a case but we can leave since we've clearly interrupted something. Come on Three let's go." Cristina said as she turned and slowly made her way to the door not offering to help Lexie with any of the stuff she was carrying.

"Its a little frickin' late Cristina and stop being fake considerate cause it totally freaks me out." Callie said the anger slowly fading from her body as she felt Arizona come up behind her a place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Thank God." Cristina said as she made her way over to the couch to flop down, motioning for Lexie to follow. "Hey are you guys done with the pizza?" Cristina asked as she took a bite out of a slice of pepperoni and cheese.

Callie glared over at her, "Help yourself."

"Oh look dipping sauce." Cristina commented as she dunked her pizza in the gooey, garlicy mess.

Callie walked Arizona over to the door and waited as she put on her shoes. Realizing her purse was on the coffee table Arizona made her way back over to the living room. Grabbing it she turned and made her way back over to Callie, stopping just before she got there she turned around, "Goodbye Dr. Grey and Cristina; have a wonderful night." Locking eyes with Cristina briefly, and knowing exactly what she was thinking Arizona turned on her heels and made her way out the open door into the hallway.

Before Callie could speak Arizona leaned in and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "So that was the most super awesome first date ever." Arizona slowly backed Callie up until she was flat against the corridor wall and then she kissed that oh so sensitive spot just behind Callie's ear. "The Sloan Method…I can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Callie leaned back as far as she could in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Stretching her feet out in front of her under the table and popping a green grape into her mouth, Callie blatantly stared straight ahead at Mark, who was currently ignoring her in favour of his sandwich.

"Undressing me with your eyes again Torres, it's easier once you've seen the goods, hey maybe we should get Arizona in on the action." Mark said slowly raising his eyes to meet Callie's. "Well that's a serious face Callie…care to explain?"

"We decided to take things slow, after the Nintendo debacle." Callie started seriously, watching as Mark's ears perked up at the mention of that night.

"Care to divulge any details… because Lexie's lips are sealed and that confirms my suspicion that something sexy, hot and or dirty happened that night." Mark said with a sleazy smile.

"Focus Mark," Callie said quickly popping another grape into her mouth to hide the grin that wanted to spread across her face as she thought back to that night. "Alright so our mutual agreement to take things slow has us…well taking things slow. And don't get me wrong slow has been awesome, our last **six** dates have been awesomely slow. But now Mark I am done with slow, now I want…"

"Fast…hard…rough…"

"Christ Mark…I…it's…I'm" Callie stammered.

"Not denying it."

"Eventually yes, yes to all of those things and probably more but not our first time. I want our first time to be…Stop it Mark, stop laughing." Callie demanded as she threw a grape across the table and smacked Mark right in the middle of his forehead.

"Callie Torres you've got it bad for Blondie." Mark said through his laughter.

"Yeah…so?" Callie said staring directly at Mark.

"And you're admitting it Callie, my, my, my, you're growing up right before my eyes." Mark said, huge smile spreading across his face as he stretched his arms behind his head. "So now you've come to the master on romancing women."

"No not women, just Lexie. I know exactly what _techniques _you used on the women before Lexie and I really don't need to hear them, but how'd you keep Lexie. She is seriously the most romantic girl I know and if you can do it there has to be some hope for me. So hit me with some serious knowledge and don't lie, because if you do I'll just go to Lexie and she will be more than happy to share your entire little romantic…."

"Cook for her." Mark said in a low growl his eyes firmly planted on the floor.

"…and" Callie prompted when Mark didn't continue.

"Candles in the bedroom, no music because no matter how hard you try it always ends up being weird, wear something low cut and clingy, and most importantly bake something very chocolate-y for dessert."

Callie just stared completely slack jawed. Mark Sloan and candles and a home cooked meal, something just wasn't computing.

"And Callie if you repeat a word of this to anyone and I mean anyone I know exactly where to find you."

* * *

Pen to paper. Breathe in. Breathe out. Pen to paper. Breathe in. Breathe out. She'd read it a million times, over and over until all the words blurred together and lost all meaning. It is the right thing to do. Treatment wasn't working and the cancer was spreading, aggressively spreading. She had one month, at the most. One month spent having toxic chemicals pumped into her veins, one month spent nauseous, vomiting, bedridden with crippling fatigue, one month spent in a hospital. Or one month spent with the family she loves in the home she grew up in. Either way Sawyer Grayson was going to die. Arizona knew that signing the discharge papers was the right thing to do, she just didn't know that it would hurt this much.

Leaning forward Arizona pushed the pen to the paper and signed, letting the pen fall from her limp hand the second she was done. Before she could stop it a stream of tears began falling from her eyes. Three wet salty tears landed smack dab in the middle of her signature before she thought enough to move her head. Swiping furiously at her eyes Arizona jumped up, papers in hand, and made her way to the nurse's station. Thanking God for the late hour Arizona deposited the papers at the deserted station and made her way over to Joe's for a drink.

"Gin and tonic please Joe" Arizona ordered as she hopped up onto a stool, quickly shrugging out of her jacket. The second Joe slid Arizona her drink she lifted it to her lips and took a good long swig.

"Peds you don't seem to be your perky, bubbly, annoying self…bad night?" Cristina asked from behind her beer bottle.

"A bad night, I think a bad night would be an understatement. Tonight I had to tell a patient of mine and her family, who I've become very fond of, that the cancer won. I had to tell my twelve year old patient that the cancer won. Do you know what that's like Cristina…to walk into your twelve year old patient's room and tell her that the cancer she has been fighting against so hard is going to kill her; that the cancer is going to steal the rest of her life away from her and leave her with a month at the most, then to look at her and **not** see fear, and to **not** see anger, but acceptance. You should never have to look into the eyes of a twelve year old who has just been told that she's never going to see thirteen and see acceptance." Arizona finished off the rest of her drink and ordered another before Cristina could respond.

"She's a smart girl and she knows how important goodbyes are." Cristina's eyes never left her beer bottle as she continued, "I was nine when my father died; actually I was nine when I watched my father die. It happened so fast, the car spun out of control, there was so much blood; I tried to hold his chest closed to stop some of the bleeding but I wasn't strong enough, my hands weren't big enough. He was gone in minutes. Goodbyes are important. Life is far from being fair, and I'm sure your cancer girl knows it, but seriously Arizona she has the right idea." Cristina finished as she traced her finger along the condensation on her beer bottle.

Arizona swiped at a stray tear as she let what Cristina said sink in. Life was short and the people you love and who love you are precious. Life was short and there's not enough time to go slow. Life is short and you don't always get to say goodbye. Hopping down from the stool and swaying a little as her feet hit the ground and the alcohol rushed through her now exhilarated body, Arizona walked over to stand beside Cristina.

"You're right Cristina…"

"I usually am."

"…Life is way too short to be lived slowly especially when we never know if we get to say goodbye." Wrapping her arms quickly around Cristina she hugged her tightly. "You know he'd be super proud of you…super proud." Grabbing her jacket from the stool she made her way outside.

"Hey Peds…" Cristina yelled to a retreating Arizona.

Arizona spun around, blonde curls slightly blocking her view of Cristina still sitting at the bar facing Joe.

"I don't do hugs."

Arizona laughed out loud as she pulled the door open and made her way outside to catch a cab, there was a certain doctor who she didn't want to live slowly with anymore.


End file.
